1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish gaffs, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish gaff construction wherein the gaff hook may be released to freely rotate relative to the associated handle when a substantially heavy fish is gaffed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish gaffs are well known in the prior art, and numerous patents relating to their designs have been isused. Further, there are many commercially available and differently designed models of such gaffs and generally speaking, all of the commercially available devices essentially consist of a gaff hook having a handle rigidly attached thereto. These prior art fish gaffs are used by fishermen to land particularly heavy fish, i.e., once a heavy fish is brought alongside a boat or pier, a fisherman may utilize the gaff to snare the fish and remove it from the water.
Inasmuch as most of these prior art fish gaffs involve gaff hooks rigidly attached to their associated handles, fishermen have experienced serious problems in the use of such gaffs to land extremely heavy fish. As can be appreciated, a large fish can twist and turn quite violently in the water after being gaffed, which frequently results in the gaff having its hook bent or broken away from the handle while in many instances, a gaff can be jerked right out of the user's hands. As such, there is a continuing need for new and improved fish gaffs which can be easily utilized by a fisherman without any danger of the gaff being broken, distorted or jerked from his hands. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.